


Slow Dance

by muwugi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They Are Married Your Honor, lowkey songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muwugi/pseuds/muwugi
Summary: Looking into those beautiful, hazel-pink eyes as he pulls her close, one hand on her waist and the other intertwined with her own, he smiles.𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> song: Love Me Tender - Elvis Presley  
> -  
> ignore my old soul using this song,, it just really reminds me of them :")  
> mayhaps i cried a bit listening to it while writing this hnghgng
> 
> this has no plot, just them being... soft.

_Take me to your heart, for it's there that I belong, and we'll never part._

_— Love Me Tender, Elvis Presley_

* * *

_**  
**_

_"Dance with me, Sa-chan!" Little Izumi yelled, pulling on her friend's arm. Sakyo suddenly despised that little music box sitting atop one of the chairs in the room. "I don't want to!"_

_"Come on! Just one dance?" Izumi whined, her brows furrowed and her lips in a tiny pout. He thought it was cute but that didn't mean he was going to dance. Absolutely not. When he looked away, arms crossed, the little girl emphasized her pout some more and pulled harder._

_"Meanie! Sa-chan is a meanie!"_

_Sakyo groaned, "fine! Just for a bit, alright?"_

_"Yay!"_

_Izumi pulled him closer and started swaying him back and forth to the beat of the song.'Does she even know how this is supposed to go?'_

_She started giggling, her face crinkled in delight._

_'_ _She's so happy...'_

_"Why are you so happy?"_

_Izumi didn't even hesitate when she smiled wider, beaming up at him._

_"'Cause Sa-chan is with me!"_

* * *

It's a quiet atmosphere inside the dorms, enveloped by thewarmth of the morning sunlight. Most of its occupants are outside, some still resting in their own rooms. Sakyo takes notice of this as he walks out of his and Azami's room, passing by the lounge.

_'Hm?'_

The only other person there is the director, he could see her working on something as she is hunched over the the table looking focused. His lips curve into a tender smile as he walks over to her, "good morning, Izumi."

She lets out a small gasp before turning to Sakyo, "you scared me!"

He breathes out a light chuckle, "you seemed pretty serious, what are you even doing?" He takes a seat next to her, looking at the small box in front of her.

"Oh! I found this in the storage. I thought it was just another scrap, but look!"

Izumi brings it closer to his face, making him confused. "What am I looking at?"

"It's a music box!"

Sakyo feels his heart skip a beat. Examining it further, he sees that it _is_ the same music box, the same one from years ago. "Do you think it still works?" Izumi asks, the excitement is obvious in her eyes, and he can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Give it here." She hands it over and watches as he tries to attach the separated crank to the hole on the side of the box. Once done, he turns it and the top opens slowly, a soft melody playing from it, faint but it was there.

He places it on the table, watching as Izumi's awestruck face softens at the melody. She starts to hum along to it and Sakyo knew what he wanted to do.

"Izumi."

Sakyo stands with hand held out, fondness written all over his expression. "Dance with me?"

A light blush spreads across Izumi's face, but she doesn't waste any time taking his hand.

_Love me tender, love me sweet_   
_Never let me go_

Looking into those beautiful, hazel-pink eyes as he pulls her close, one hand on her waist and the other intertwined with her own, he smiles.

_You have made my life complete_   
_And I love you so_

Sakyo starts swaying her slowly to the tune of the song, humming. Izumi's smile widens and maybe it makes him fall for her even more, _sue me_. He presses his forehead to hers as their pace slows down, whispering, "I'm happy."

_Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For my darling I love you  
And I always will_

Izumi brings one hand up to his cheek, caressing with her thumb. "Why?" She asks, her eyes gazing up at his.

_Love me tender, love me dear_  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
'Til the end of time

He kisses her forehead, light and soft.

"Because you're here with me."

**Author's Note:**

> its short but i hope you enjoyed it,,
> 
> still working on my writing but anyway, thank you for reading!!（＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ


End file.
